Paragon Puppet Eegoo
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Paragon Eegoo Paragon Puppet Eegoo | Status = Alive (last seen) | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Outsider (Drakewyrm Lizard Tribe) | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = Xuan Fang (formerly) Mythdragon (formerly) | Enemy = Xuan Fang Mythdragon 33 Heavens Immortal God Continent Devil Realm Continent Dao Fang | Master = Meng Hao (forcibly) | Disciple = | Ally =Meng Hao Ke Jiusi Ksitigarbha Grandpa Meng Sea Dream Shui Dongliu | Occupation = Paragon of the 33 Heavens (former) Paragon of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly Guardian of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Affiliation = 33 Heavens (formerly) Mountain and Sea Realm Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = First Heaven of the 33 Heavens (formerly) Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = Mountain and Sea Butterfly (formerly) | Cultivation = 8-Essences Dao Realm (Paragon) | Essence = | Combat = 8-Essences Paragon | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appears in = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Eegoo is a former Paragon of the 33 Heavens and was among the first wave of army that attacked the Mountain and Sea Realm. He is a character with several major appearances in the latter half of the novel. After the fall of the Mountain and Sea Realm, he guarded the Mountain and Sea Butterfly, alongside Ksitigarbha, Ke Jiusi, and Grandpa Meng, who also eventually became Paragons. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is the former Paragon of the 1st Heaven of the 33 Heavens. He was the first to attack the Mountain and Sea Realm, alongside two Imperial Lords and one Quasi-Imperial Lord. | History = He was eventually trapped by Meng Hao into becoming his puppet with the help of Choumen Tai and the soul of, possibly, Su Ming. Although formerly a Paragon, Eegoo could only use around 70% of his strength due to Meng Hao, at that time, only having 70% of the divine sense of a 7-Essences Paragon. He fought against Xuan Fang, alongside Paragon Sea Dream. He was almost destroyed multiple times but managed to pull through long enough to be able to recover. After Meng Hao returned to the Mountain and Sea Butterfly to visit those he cared for and pay respects to his family, he eventually visited Eegoo who was still sitting cross-legged at its appointed area since Meng Hao's command for it to protect the Mountain and Sea Butterfly 2000 years ago . Meng Hao had commanded the puppet to do so just before he was almost killed while protecting the Mountain and Sea Butterfly from the Immortal God Continent and The Devil Realm while it was desperately fleeing after the war with the 33 Heavens in order to relocate itself within the Green Coffin Vortex. However upon reuniting with Eegoo, with Meng Hao being transcended, he immediately realised that although Eegoo was still a puppet, he had actually regained his consciousness and was aware of who he was since 500 years ago. Meng Hao eventually released the puppet seals on Eegoo after determining that he had atoned for his sins during the 33 Heavens war. Surprisingly, because Eegoo had been a protector of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly for so long, he had a change of heart and viewed it as his second home and decided not to leave even after being released from the puppet seals. This was especially because of the way he saw how much the Mountain and Sea cultivators respected him, a respect that was genuine even though it was only a puppet at the time. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:33 Heavens/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Affiliation Category:Mountain and Sea Butterfly/Affiliation Category:Paragons Category:8 Essences Category:Dao Realm Category:Outsider Category:Path of Cultivation Category:True Immortal Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Vast Expanse/Characters